This Life Of Mine
by Mickey-Wulf
Summary: Heidi and Demetri have served the Volturi for quite sometime. They traveled to Forks to obtain an important asset, Marjorie. Her special gift helps unlock a hidden past and spark a new future. HxD Rated M not because it has hot raunchy sex.
1. New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Marjorie and anyone else you realize that isn't in Twilight xD

Part 1.

Another day, another hunt. That was what my existence had come down to. The ramblings of tourist captured by my power. Then the offering them to my masters. That repeated over and over whenever we needed to feed at least within Volterra.

"Hey Heidi, We have a mission. It's of 'utter importance'." Demetri greeted me at the breaking of the dawn. I never got sent on those missions, I'm a hunter not a seeker. "There is a nomad vampire, she has a master who promised her to us when he woke from his hibernation. He's awake and we need to capture her." He handed me two pictures, one of a girl with white hair and blue eyes another with the same appearance but black hair and red eyes. "Depending on how hungry she is or when she fed, that is what she looks like."

"Why do they want me? I do the hunting not the gathering. From what you said, they want her alive." I was good at the killing, too. Once again, capturing and keeping things alive was not in my forte.

"Marjorie has a power like yours. She was a witch and when she was turned her hunger took over her appearance and she has a shadow that can take over someone's body and manipulate it." He took the pictures back.

"I don't manipulate people. I simply show them what they desire." I took in a pointless breath of air and sighed, an old human habit that I keep to fool the locals.

"Just do it. You never get to leave Volterra anyway. Aren't you sick of being here?" Demetri waved my black traditional Volturi cloak in my face.

"Fine, where do we have to go?" I snatched it and swirled it as if it was a gown around my shoulders. It settled and rested gently against my frame.

"Our favorite place, Forks." I grinned as Demetri said the place of our favorite clan, the Cullens.

As usual, we fed and left. I put contacts in my eyes for the plane ride which was another ritual thing. A man walked passed me and gave me a wink. Demetri let out a snorted laugh and stopped when I gave him a scowl. "I hate humans." I muttered under my breath.

"But they love you." He was suppressing a laugh. That was the last time we spoke on the way there. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep for the entire time to Seattle. Then we drove quietly to Forks.

"Is she staying with the Cullens?" I'd hope so. I can't wait to see how much Renesmee has grown. When I saw her she was toddler and she had such a wonderful power. Despite she was just like a human, I found her pleasing to be around.

"We think so. I just need to get slightly near her to track her anyway. If she bolts right before we get there I can probably pick up her tenor." Demetri grinned as he put more force on the pedal of the rented car.

"We have to return this in one piece you know and there are cops around here." I crossed my arms, I hated dealing with him sometimes. He acted like such a human_._

_[If you didn't realize I despise the species. Humans are vulgar and don't care for anything. They live life as if its free and don't care about the consequences. If they could see what their choices did to the future, they wouldn't have done some of the stuff. Vampires are the ones who have to deal with it all. That is why I hate humans, they are food and that is it.]_

"That is why I have you here long legs. A cop comes you charm them and he will just give us a warning or nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't we just drain him for a light snack?" The thought made my throat burn for some fresh warm AB positive or any blood for that matter.

"Remember, we can't feed on humans while we are here. Aro says it's out of respect. They respect Volterra when they are there and we should do the same."

"That is why I don't leave." I crossed my arms again. "Damn rules." I muttered.

After a few hours of speeding through the American country side of the Olympic Peninsula we reached the turn for the Cullen Mansion. They were all outside running around like a happy little family. Renesmee looked as if she was thirteen, after all it has been four years. Her little lap dog was running around with her as Bella sat watching the two. Edward came towards the car as we stopped.

"You must know why we are here, Edward. After all you have the pixie." Demetri got out of the car and stood with his arms crossed over his body as he looked slightly downward towards Edward. "I see our mission and we are taking it back." He pointed toward the white haired Marjorie.

"Hello Demetri, Heidi." Renesmee came along side her father she touched the side of his face and then looked at us.

"Renesmee here doesn't want Marjorie to leave. She is rather interesting to have around." Edward put an arm around his daughter.

"Sorry, rules are rules." I said with a smug tone. Demetri looked at me as if he never saw me be smug before.

Soon Bella was next to Edward, probably using her power to prevent me from using mine on anyone there. Sometimes I hated that woman. Why didn't she just die a human? "Bella, Edward, Renesmee. You see, Marjorie has a master, he created her. He has awoken."

"Villius has awoken?" Marjorie came to the growing cluster with doe eyes. I nodded. "Oh, is he in Volterra? I miss him so much." I nodded again. She turned to Mister and Missus Cullen with big amber doe eyes. "I need to go back. I promised I would. I'll come and visit you, little Nessie." She tussled the little hybrid's hair.

The rest of the Cullen clan came to see what was going on and they insisted we stayed for a little bit so they had a little bit more time with Marjorie. "I guess she grew on them?" I nudged Demetri. He nodded as he watched her intensely.

"I wonder if her master is her mate. It's possible." He eventually said.

"Doubt it. Could you imagine Marcus being my mate? That just doesn't work."

"That's cause your a frigid bitch." He laughed.

"I am not. I just haven't found someone to be my mate. Sorry." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Demetri walked along side Marjorie and whispered into her ear. She let out a giggle and they all sat together talking about whatever. I stood against the wall disconnected from the group scowling.

"What's wrong?" Emmett, the bear of the clan, stood next to me.

"Nothing." I kept scowling forward.

"I don't need to be Jasper to tell when something is wrong." He cocked his eyebrow as I side glared at him.

The sun set and Renesmee sluggishly climbed onto the back of her lapdog and he set of quietly as she fells asleep. Edward and Bella said good-bye and followed Jacob. Renesmee perked up and hopped off the wolf's back. "Marjorie, you must visit!" She said after running into the vampire's arms. Then Jacob came back and got her.

"Demetri, Marjorie are you ready?" I was irritated now. I didn't want to stay very long and we had been there for several hours. They nodded and got up to leave. Marjorie gave hugs good-bye as I waited anxiously by the door.

"You've been here for a while?" I asked Marjorie.

"Yea, a few years. I got used to the animal blood after while. It was worth it, they are really nice." She had a large grin on her face. "I wonder if the master is as excited to see me as I am to see him." She got into the back and was tapping her feet on the floor board.

"Are you mates?" Demetri asked.

"Oh, no. I am like his daughter. I never found a mate. But I am in no rush, I do have forever." She grinned and Demetri gave me a devilish grin.

What he was going to do was his business, I wasn't going to get involved in his little game.

We boarded the plane and I pretended to sleep once more. Humans were irritating and the one next me talked and talked and talked. Sleeping was the best facade I could possibly think of. The entire time Marjorie and Demetri were exchanging funny stories and other such trivial things. I kept in mind that we were headed back to Volterra where fresh blood was open for my taking.

The plane touched down and I couldn't help but see every human as a meal. A nice plump tourist who donned a camera around his neck, typical, probably taste of cheeseburgers and french fries. Then I caught a whiff of a sweet scent, a young girl brushed up against my side. She was about fourteen. The blood in her veins were much more pure than that plump tourist, even if she had less to spare.

"Make it quick." Demetri smelt it, too. He could feel the burning and knew I needed it more than he did.

"Are you lost?" I looked into her eyes and with a few more words she followed me down an alley way. Aro and Marcus approved of little snacks here and there, especially for his very special guards, myself being one of them. The young girl wasn't lost but a run away. Perfect.

Feeding on humans was the most natural of our instincts, how anyone could feast upon anything else was beyond me. It gave meaning to life. It was the meaning of my life. It gave me power. A life in my hands squirming to break free but will die within my grasps. The blood enters the mouth with such force because the victim should have a good heart. The heart will pump fiercely out of fear, sending the blood into the mouth faster and warmer. Each gush of blood that passed through my lips, I can remember the feeling. Like I said, feeding on humans was the most natural.

"A run away? Why did you run away?" I brushed my hand against her face in the dark alley. She had long blonde hair that I brushed away from her cheek. My hand ran down her neck and I felt the warm blood rushing past faster and faster the longer my hand touched her.

"Yeah. I-I... Your hands are cold." She shivered.

"I never noticed." I moved my hand to her thigh and she shivered some more.

"Really, well, uh." I held my hand on her thigh and moved my other hand to her face. "I never- I-I-I" Her eyes blinked furiously.

"There is no need to be afraid of me." I laughed on the inside. She was a treat, a full package. I new Demetri was waiting for me and it was either kill her now or save her for later. "You can stay at my place tonight, get a good meal then you can have a nice warm couch to sleep on. I don't have a guest bedroom." I wanted to savor every last drop of that sweet pure blood that was in that body.

"I thought.." Demetri started to speak then I put my hand up.

"You take her to Aro and I have to deliver this one to my place. I will meet you there." I had a flat near the main Volturi hideout. I kept this flat strictly for my _private_ use.

I guided the human there, Eliza was her name. "Eliza, you can make yourself comfortable. I will be back later. I have some business. There are clothes in the room if you'd like. Take a nap if you want to do that instead."

"Why are you helping me?" She sat on her hands leaning forward and I could smell the blood inside of her.

"Because there are time when people need to be nice. You are a run away, and I have no one else to care for. We were brought together by the fates." I put my finger underneath her delicate chin. Oh, I was a very good liar. Fate brought us together alright, for her to be my dinner.

She grinned and I took my leave. "What if she leaves?" Demetri asked as I met with him and whitey. They had waited for me outside of where the Three Masters waited for Marjorie.

"That is what you are for my dear idiotic friend." Then we went in.

It was always formal within that room, we bowed before the masters and their wives. "Ah, I see you've come with Marjorie." Aro stood from his place and walked down to examine her. "Been feeding on animals, haven't we?" He lifted her chin and examined her hair.

"Villius, you didn't lie about her beauty. Someone give her a snack, I wish to see what this beauty looks like with her raven hair." Marjorie gulped. I could tell she had grown accustom to the "vegetarian" way of life but when he master stepped forth with a young man in his hands for her, she lightened up and had her snack.

The black of her hair flowed through the white like oil flowing through snow. We were all at awe by this ability. No one has seen it in action before. This type of power was very very rare but common among the vampires that were created during the witch trials in Europe, well those that were real witches at least.

"Marjorie, my dear, you haven't changed a bit." Villius handed the body off to a inferior vampire and hugged his little creation. "It's been too long." She melted into his arms.

"Well, now that this reunion has occurred, shall we get some dinner?" Marcus looked at me and had a large grin on his face.

"If you don't mind, old friend, can Marjorie and I spend some time together? Instead of sending her out with Heidi to hunt." I cocked my eyebrow. I didn't even think she would be coming with me. I hunted with Felix or Demetri.

"Sure why not? Demetri, accompany Heidi tonight. We only need about, um, ten I'd say. I had a bit to eat earlier." Marcus did look a little satisfied, but the rest looked ravenous and were going insane over the scent of blood that was lifting through the air after Marjorie feasted.


	2. Partner?

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Marjorie and anyone else you realize that isn't in Twilight xD

Part 2.

We went to the changing rooms and I adorned the usual skinny jeans and loose tank. Demetri put on a pair of jeans with a simple tee and track jacket over it. "You will get yourself in trouble one day wearing a Greece Soccer Jacket like that. We do live in Italia."

He laughed. "Who is going to try and beat _me_ up over a jacket?" He flexed his muscles. "Women find it alluring anyway. I spit out a little Greek and well, you know." I rolled my eyes and we went on our way.

Tonight we decided to do a different approach. We usually lured groups into the hideout with a free tour of the old building but we didn't need that many people. Tonight, it was a party. The youngest of blood went for the invite. The ones that wouldn't be missed were taken.

We walked into a club and I already had a few men on my tail. Demetri knew I hated when men were like that. So, he took count that we already had four out of the ten. I sat upon a bar stool with my legs crossed neatly underneath and handed the four barbarians invitations to the _party_. "It's tonight. Be there on time or I won't be there to let you in." I barely had to use my power. Demetri caught their tenor, just in case one changed his mind.

Demetri and I danced a little searching for a few more then went to another club. There we found a few loners who were drawn to us. "Come on time or you won't get in." Demetri whispered into of a girl's ear making her giggle with excitement. I had a grin upon my face. I loved the hunt. "You look cute when you do that." Demetri pulled me closer, usually to make other men fell the urge to cut in.

"I am no where near cute." I whispered back and felt a tap on my shoulder. It was in fact our next victim. He was handsome and tall. His blue eyes sparkled with confusion and loneliness. Perfect feelings for a victim.

Demetri slid away into his next victim's view as the man's hands slid around my waste. "You are beautiful." He was very blunt.

"Thank you." I pressed against him lightly to whisper into his ear.

"You have very unique eyes." A comment I was very tired of.

"Contacts." I laughed. "Listen, I've got to get going but we are having a party tonight." I slid the last invitation from my back pocket. "I'd like it if you came. You look like you'd enjoy." He took the invitation and examined it.

"I'll see you there." He grinned and I left him on the dance floor.

Demetri and I did the first half, the second half of the job was an hour away. We sat upon the high tower and watched our little blood sacks walk into the building. How awfully predictable humans were. It made me sick. "One, two..." Demetri counted them off, "Ten. Ladies first..." He motioned for us to go and I took a step off the building landing lightly on the stone steps. Demetri landed shortly after me with a louder thud. He wasn't the most graceful vampire, that was for sure.

"Welcome, the party is right through here." Demetri put his hand lightly on one of the girls shoulders. "After you."

When we made it to the chamber the eyes of the ten humans were wide with wonder. The old architecture was amazing, I'd admit it as well but it was so boring to me after the years.

The old antique door, that I had the chance of watching them put in, creaked open. On the other side stood a hoard of ravenous vampires, licking their lips for the fresh blood that pumped underneath the flesh. The group entered cautiously, looking at Demetri and me as they stepped through the doorway. Alec stepped forward and the glistening eyes of the young individuals went blank. They stood there as Marcus circled around them.

"Very good job, Heidi and Demetri. You two never seem to fail us." He ran his fingers through one girl's hair. "Well, you know the drill close the door and let's feast." The doors were slammed shut and the human's were drained of every last drop. I didn't join the feast, neither did Demetri. I told him he could have some of the girl back at my flat.

"Marcus, if you don't mind, I would like to leave for a little. I have something to do." I asked cordially.

"Take Marjorie with you. She is going to be your new partner. Your powers are similar, you can cover more ground." Aro looked at Marcus. "Don't you think?"

Marcus nodded in agreement and Marjorie came gliding to my side. "Is Demetri allowed to come as well?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't be stuck with her by myself.

"Fine." Aro pursed his lips and shooed us off.

"Where are we going?" Marjorie was tagging along at my side.

"Just be quiet." Demetri shushed her.

I slipped the key into the lock and with a turn the door was unlocked and open. "Eliza?" We stepped cautiously.

"In here!" She was bathing. "I took advantage..." Her eyes widened as she saw Demetri. She scooped bubbles over herself and took in a deep breath. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time." I held back a laugh.

Demetri was almost doubled over in laughter. "This is dinner? You picked a good one." He licked his lips.

"You're going to..." I hushed Marjorie.

"Yes, we are. If you don't want to you can leave but I need dinner." I looked towards the bathroom, "and it is right in there."

When she came out, she sat with her legs crossed on the couch. Demetri leaned over the side of the couch and spoke softly into the young human's ear. "So, you ran away. Why?"

She looked at him then I shot to the other side of her, leaning over the back of the couch like Demetri. "Share with us." I ran my finger down the nape of her neck feeling the blood quicken underneath her soft pale skin.

"Well, uh, my mother, you see, she wanted me to go to a military school. I was too out of control for her. I just up and left her house one afternoon and haven't been back since." Eliza's eyes were locked on Demetri.

"Oh really?" He looked at me. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. The back of my throat of on fire. He looked at the girl who was awe stricken by his appearance and then at me, continuously. "We are hungry, do you mind if we eat?" He smirked. She shook her head.

She shivered when my lips touched the nape of her neck. Surely, she didn't think she was what we were eating but she didn't put up a fuss when I tried. Demetri kissed her lips lightly before turning her head forward and biting down on the other side. I felt her body shutter when Demetri's teeth pierced the skin.

Our eyes glowed as the girl's life flowed into our bodies. She jolted a few times as the venom took over her body. A few gasps for air escaped from her mouth and the blood was gone from her fair skin.

"You're welcome." I wiped the corners of my mouth. "She was rather yummy. What a shame she had to die." I poked her head. "She was kind of pretty, too."

Marjorie made a slight grunting sound. "Sorry partner. There is none left. I thought you didn't want any."

"I didn't. I don't get why you didn't just eat what you brought to the Masters?"

"Marj, it's not as simple as that. I already had her planned to be my dinner before the hunt." She nodded with understanding.

We cleaned up and went back to the hideout. We had things to take care of, such as Marjorie being my partner. What was Aro thinking? Sticking me with a human lover?

"SO, Partner, tell me about yourself. What were you like before you became the immortal human hater?" She just had to open her mouth.

"I don't remember. I try to and I can't. So, we don't talk about that." I shot a glare at her and Demetri cut in, "Ladies, let's get back in one piece. Okay?"


	3. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Marjorie and anyone else you realize that isn't in Twilight xD

Part 3.

The sun was peeking over the horizon and we couldn't just run through the center of town so, we had to take long, dark, short cuts. Thankfully, we were able to run full speed through these pathways.

"Heidi, You know with my power I can try and _make_ your mind remember. It did happen so all you need to do is remember." Demetri shook his head as if to not bring it up again.

I stopped. "Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think I want to remember the horrid human life I lived. For all I care I was never human." I wanted to rip that little black haired manipulator into pieces. "Keep your power to yourself."

"Heidi, calm down. She is just trying to help."

"Oh, save that bullshit for someone who cares. You just want to get with her and find a god forsaken mate cause you are so quick to conform. Haven't you realized we aren't normal vampires, we are the Volturi Guard, we don't have mates." I sprinted passed the two and headed back.

The main chamber was barely occupied. Marcus sat there, alone. "Hello, Heidi." He raised his head. "Where is Marjorie?"

"Demetri and her are on their way." I crossed my arms. "Why can't she be his partner. They get along a lot better."

"Her master wants her to have a female partner. She will work for the guard until I say she can leave then return to live with her master." Marcus was tapping his fingers. "I'd hate to see Demetri fall in love with her. After all, she seems to share the same adoration for her master as he does for her."

"I thought they weren't mates." I cocked my eyebrow.

"There was an old way, especially with the Romans. A servant belonged to the master until the freedom was bought. I guess he is paying for her with her services to me." I never saw Marcus giggle or show event a little genuine amusement in his face but he did; he had a grin on his face. "So, you see my predicament. She will do you some good anyway. She is bright and bubbly." There was a light tap on the wall. "Come in you two."

"Demetri, I have something for you to do with me. Heidi, Marjorie, you are dismissed." I pursed my lips and hurried from the room.

"I'm sorry for prying. I just want to help you. Please just let me try." She was tugging at my arm.

"Marjorie, please just drop it. I don't think I could handle remembering." Being mean with her didn't work, so I tried the nice approach.

"As a favor to me?" She put on a pouty face.

"Will you stop bugging me?" She nodded. "Then fine, do your worst. Can you even read memories?"

"I can force the mind to remember what it doesn't want to. It's all apart of that shadow thing. You're going to fall back into the memory, as if you are reliving it again." She was talking and waving her hands.

"I take it, you've done this before."

"Only once or twice. It's a rare request." She flashed a smile then gave me an intense stare. That was when I felt the black creep up my legs and over my eyes.

The black faded and I was standing in a room. It was full of old paintings and cold marble floors. I found a mirror and looked at myself, I was fleshy and brown eyed. I was human.

A crash from a distant room in the house hit my ears, I was guessing it was the manor I grew up in. "Anyone there?" I called out. My voice was softer, it was coming back. The night before my human life ended.

"Heidi," A man whispered. "It's me, your brother." I ran towards the voice. I saw him, I had forgotten what he looked like. He was tall and slender. His hair was tied back and he had his causal pants on with his top coat off. The clothes of that era were so pretty, I always liked the style, even as a vampire. "You look rather alluring tonight dear sister. Why were you awake?"

I didn't remember. I guess I heard him coming into the house. "You came home early?" He nodded. "I heard someone walking through the foyer."

He came over to me placing his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry for waking you." He closed his eyes and placed his head to mine. "So, the boy and his uncles come tomorrow?" I remembered, the boy who wanted to marry me was coming to meet me tomorrow. That was why my brother came home. To see me off, that had to be it.

"Yes, he is. Traveled all the way from Italy." I grinned.

"That is very far from here, I will never get to see you." His hand traveled from my cheek to my neck, using it he lifted and locked my head in his gaze. "What will I do if I can't see when I come home?" The whiskey on his breath swirled around my face. That smell reminded me of why I was never so eager to see my brother. His innocent experimentation on me, seeing what makes my body react, and what doesn't. "I won't have my little angel here for me anymore. You were my toy, and now another boy is coming to take you away and make you his doll." His eyes gazed down at my body, as if he were hungry.

"I need to get married. It is my duty." I stammered. I remembered. I knew what was coming next. I couldn't pull out from the memory. I wanted out. I wanted to leave. I clenched my eyes shut, like I did the first time it happened, anticipating a painful tinged in my face.

"Duty?" I felt it, a stinging pain in my face from his hand. "Stop sobbing." He was slurring his words as the tears poured from my eyes. I sucked up the tears and looked at him with a clenched jaw. "Now, what am I to do." His hand pulled me closer to him. "I need something to remember you by, dear little sister. Something to crown those memories of our fun private times."

My arms pushed him away from him but his arms didn't move. His lips kissed around my neck as he lifted me off the floor in his chamber and threw me onto his bed. The soft blanket broke my fall then I broke his. "ALARIC! GET OFF ME!" His pressed his pelvis through my legs and his lips to my neck once more. His hands fumbled around, grabbing my body and holding me down. It felt like he was ripping me apart. The smell and taste of whiskey and sweat drowned my nose and mouth.

I was threatened with my dignity if he was caught. "You think anyone would believe you? I would just claim that it was all your fault. Since that I am a man, my word trumps yours." He held my hands down as he hovered over my body with his hair falling down making him look like the demon he was.

When he was done with me he was nice enough to give me a bath, I suppose he was sober and saw what he had done. "Heidi, dearest sister. I am deeply sorry. Please do not speak of this to anyone."

I sat in the bathing tub with my knees clutched to my chest as he softly ran the cloth over my body. I was defenseless until the Italians came.

I stepped from the bathing tub and saw the bruises that covered my body. My thighs, hips, wrists and neck were purple blotches. The bruises on my neck and wrist took the form of hands, my brother's hands. I wore a high necked dress to hide the purple from my future husband and his uncles. I felt light headed but I wasn't going to let that get to me.

I wondered how long I would be in the memory. Would the shadow release me once I hit the memory of my turning? I hoped so. I don't want to relive my entire life again.

"HEIDI, THEY ARE HERE!" My mother was excited. "A man of wealth took a fancy to my daughter." She would walk around chanting it after Alaric sent word back from Rome that there was a man who had heard so much about me and wanted to marry me. How the old days were so easy. Love was never an issue.

I saw my father sitting in his study as I made my way down to the greet the guests. "Hello, Father." He motioned for me to come in. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little off. So does Alaric. Did you two fight? I hope your brother and you are on good terms. It would be such a shame to see you leave today without a good memory of him." My father took my hand. "I will miss you dear daughter. Please remember to write." I started to cry. I missed my father. How could I have forgotten that man?

"HEIDI!" He smiled and nodded as my mother ran down the hall frantically.

"Bye father." I kissed his cheek.

"Bye Heidi." He waved good-bye.

"Come on. Oh you look so flush today." My mother picked at my cheeks.

"Demetri, Heidi, Heidi, Demetri." I looked at the chalky olive skinned boy with the long wavy black hair and fainted. It was Demetri. The Demetri that I knew in this life was standing in my human life's foyer.

I woke up a few times as doctors examined me, and I heard my mother sobbing and yelling at Alaric. "HOW COULD YOU!? THAT IS YOUR SISTER!" I heard her smack him with various heavy things. My father was at my side at one point with tears in his eyes. "Marcus, this doctor you speak of, back in Italy, can he make sure my angel is okay?" He stood up to speak.

I was carted off to Volterra, and on that long ride, I was turned.


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Marjorie and anyone else you realize that isn't in Twilight xD

Part 4.

"Heidi, did it you see what you wanted?" Marjorie shook my shoulder.

"I told you I didn't want to remember." I stormed away from her. I made my way to where I left Marcus and Demetri. "Tell me about my past. How you found me and turned me! Tell me." I stood in the middle of the room with my arms crossed. I tapped my foot feverishly as they looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you, you and the other two were there when I almost DIED?!" I wasn't acknowledging Demetri's presence in the memory yet, just Marcus, Aro and Caius

"Heidi, it was because you were so traumatized. You would sit in a corner of a room with the lights off and you refused to eat. You spent the days and nights rocking back and forth." Marcus approached me.

"Why can't-- couldn't I remember?" I stepped back as he got closer.

"There is a vampire with a power to lock away memories. Make it all a clean slate. We only used him three times, extreme cases only." Marcus spoke softly. "What I don't get is how you remembered so suddenly."

"Marjorie was able to unlock my memories. I saw it and relived it." The muscles around my jaw clenched.

"I guess you saw me there?" Demetri stepped behind Marcus. Good idea on his part, I would have lunged at him.

"That was what I was getting to." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why didn't you tell me? After the countless nights of talking about how I wish I knew my past. You knew. You knew it the entire time."

"It wasn't as easy as you make it out to be." Marcus stepped aside. "But the pain I saw you in made it easier for me to bare the consequence if you ever found out I knew."

"Oh, please save the chivalrous bull for someone who will buy it." I snapped.

He reached for my hand and quickly took me flying through the building to a dark and suspicious alley way that even in the brightest of days, the light never touched.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to keep it a secret from you? I was the one who carried you as you died from the internal bleeding. I watched as they turned you. It wasn't easy for me. Plus, it was an order from Aro, Marcus and Caius to keep it a secret from you." He leaned against the wall, cornering me.

"Why didn't they just lock your memory? Then you wouldn't be a liability." I crossed my arms.

"They wanted..." He leaned his head against mine and took a moment to think of his wording, "They wanted me to be your mate. They didn't want me to forget about what you had gone through and how I cared about you. I always have."

I hooked one hand on to the arm he had stretched out to the wall and lightly touched my hand to his face. "I still don't understand. Why did you hide this from me?"

"They said I wasn't allowed to." He thought I was still on my memory of my near death experience.

"I mean that we were meant to be mates." He looked up at me. I was clenching my hands tighter. I wish I could cry. I was so confused. The bitter and cynical side of me told me to just leave. The lonely and hopeful side told me to wait for his response.

I was always alone. Everyone had their mate, except for a few of us in the guard. Demetri always was around me but I never thought anything of it.

I remembered this one time he went to seek someone out. He was gone for ten days and when he returned he came to me with a hug. "I missed you!" He said. "Like wise." Was my cold response. I wanted to give him the same joyous feeling but it wasn't who I was.

The reality of it all was that I didn't know how to love. I never remembered the feeling. I was told by Marcus that love was an uncontrollable sensation for someone and only that someone. Marcus also told me that he never could love anyone else. He knew his love for Didyme was genuine and he was thankful for the time he had wit her. The thought that Demetri and I were meant to be mates was still fighting in my head.

He had made comments about being mates with other vampires that had gone in and out of the guard and coven. He never did anything. Even if I knew he wouldn't, it bothered me.

The touch of his thumb on my lip brought my thoughts back to the present. "Sorry, I was-" His lips cut the words from mine. His hand slid to my neck and his arm that was outstretched next to me wrapped around me. I never had been kissed before. Well, not like this. The full package, closed eyes, loss of time and space, and pure bliss.

My arms fell flat against my sides at first but as I felt his tongue caress mine, my arms clasped behind his neck pulling deeper into the kiss. His hand held my face as he pulled away slowly.

"Wow." I cocked my eyebrow. "You haven't ripped me from limb to limb." I relaxed my brow and gave him a smirk. "I'm sorry that we hid this from you. Our intentions were purely out of your own well being." His hand gently rubbed my back as he looked down at me.

"I still don't get why you couldn't just be frank with me and tell me the mate thing." He pushed a strand of hair out of my view as I spoke.

"You had no recollection of anything from your human life. You knew feeding, Volterra, the masters and your power. There was no teaching you either. They told me to let you be and in due time, you'd find your path back to mine. So, I did. I spent a lot of time with you, even if you were bitter towards me." He kissed my forehead. "I knew deep down within you, you loved me but you didn't know why."

As vampires, we had no real concept of time. Our only reason for keeping the time and other such trivial things was like the only saying keep your friend close but your enemies closer. The humans relied on time. Therefore we did the same. Keeping up with dinner meant a nice long existence.

So, we stood there until we were called upon. When the messenger came, he looked worried. As if he was going to walk in on a fire of Demetri's flesh with the match in my hand. He peeked around the corner with his eyes slowly relaxing. "You don't have to sneak." Demetri said with a laugh.

"Masters Aro, Marcus and Caius want to speak with you guys." He nodded and walked away.

When we met up with the masters, they all sat with each other murmuring softly. "Oh, welcome back." Aro stood quickly coming to greet us. "Nice to see your faces. Where have you two been?"

"Settling an issue." I spoke with the same stern voice.

"Marcus, tell me what you see?" Aro looked at him.

"There is no change." He looked at us.

Aro walked to my side. "Do you mind?" He hovered his hand over my shoulder. He read my thoughts with permission, and this time I didn't mind.

"Ah, I see. This might be a problem." He walked over to Caius and Marcus. "This won't interfere with work, will it?" He turned back to see our response, "Well, will it?"

"No, sir." I wouldn't want to get in trouble.

"Good." And we were dismissed.

"What do you do when I'm not around?" Demetri asked me. Then Marjorie came running over to us.

"Hey, what happened? You left and didn't give me a single word." She was holding my arm.

"Congrats you two. Aro just told me." Felix wrapped his large arms around the two of us.

"What? What happened?" Felix let us go and took Marjorie away.

"As we were saying?" Demetri put an arm around me and spun me into his chest. Who knew he could be so graceful?

"Uh, I do a lot of drawing and painting. You've never seen my studio, have you?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought. I was working on a painting, wanna come and see?"

We walked along a narrow hallway. We were allowed to have offices and what not within the building. I never let anyone into my studio.

I had paintings leaning against the window that opened up towards the square. "How Pizarro of you." Demetri laughed as he flipped through the paintings and caught a glimpse of a few of the square.

"I like to paint people." I shrugged.

"I thought you hated humans." He cocked his eye.

"Children are different. They aren't really like all the humans I have the pleasure of meeting." I said in my defense.

"That is true. You painted me?" He lifted a very tranquil painting of him gazing off into the night. I painted it ten years ago. It was one of the pieces I wanted to keep. I sold the rest of the collection to a private collector. He really wanted the one of Demetri but I couldn't part with it.

The night I saw him sitting there, he was deep in thought. He shared with me his past. He told me that his mother and sisters all had died. Then when Marcus approached him with an offer to travel back to Italy and become a "gentlemen". He left Greece and when he was brought to Volterra the masters wanted to turn him. He said yes because it was better than growing old. It was one of my fondest memories of Demetri.

"It was a part of a collection." I sat on the little stool near my easel.

"Were there more of me?" He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"None recently."

"So, you've painted me once before?" I picked up the palette.

"Yes, and I've painted Felix, Chelsea and Marcus." I plopped and smeared the palette in his hair. I watched him in the corner of my eye as his eyes widened once he touched his paint covered hair. He got his hands nice and covered with the wide range of colors that were in his hair.

"What was that for?" He asked holding his hands out to his side.

"A change of topic. Maybe we can talk about how you're a mess." I held down a laugh as I turned to get a good look at his hair.

"Or we can talk about taking a shower to get all that paint off your face?" He grinned.

"What paint?" His hands grabbed my face and pulled me close for a kiss.

"That paint." I kicked him over. "So, you are still the same."

"This is why no one is allowed in here. Hey! What do you mean by that?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You were acting like a giddy middle school girl. I love when you're forceful and bitchy. Be yourself. Don't change just because we are-" He paused. "What are we?"

We never established our status. People just assumed that we were mates. It was never decided between us. "I don't know. What do you want us to be?"

He took my hand into his paint covered hands. "Heidi, I'm going to be frank with you. I've hoped that one day you'd find out your past on your own. It's been a long time and now you know. I really care about you. I always have and I want to be with you for the rest of time." His eyes were sincere.

I fought for so long to know about my past and now I know what happened. I couldn't say no. I wanted to be complete and I never was complete if he wasn't around. "Even if I insult you all the time and send you flying through walls?" He nodded.

"One problem." He cocked his head. "You are covered in paint." Then I took my hand and wiped it on his shirt. He gave me a crazed smile and quickly picked me up. "Where are you-" He ran swiftly through the walls into the lavish bathroom that only the Volturi Guard was allowed to use.

He held me closer and pressed the paint onto my shirt. He laughed and kissed my forehead. He let go and took off the sullied shirt. "What are you doing?" I just had to ask.

"A shower of course. I do have paint in my hair." He gave a short laugh.

"And you brought me along?" He nodded. "You are such a pain sometimes."

"Oh but you know you love me." The steam from the shower filled the room quickly. His clothes were draped over the toilet screaming for some company.

I slid the door open and stepped into the shower. He turned slowly as the steam rose. "Trying to sneak up on me?" I had tried sneaking up on him plenty of times before. However quiet I was, he always heard me. I could inaudible and he still could hear my steps. This time instead of a round house to the face, he slid his hand around my waist and gave me a kiss.

After a year of "dating" Demetri decided that we would have a pretty little wedding and become all official.

"Where do you want to have it?" He would ask me.

"Does it look like I'd care, Demetri?" I was still the same snippy vampire.

"How about we go to Florence?" I shook my head. "Berlin?" Another no. "Paris?"

"Why don't we just get married in Volterra. It's where we have power over." I twirled a piece of my hair.

"Okay, well then where for our honeymoon?" I glared at him. "We need a honeymoon." He swayed with his large hands pulling my close smashing our marble skin together. "Because it's one thing to get away in the flat once in a while and it's another to get away far from everyone and have three months to ourselves." Three MONTHS?! Three months without working and hunting. It sounded good for a moment. Then what would I do?

I thought about it for a long while. I needed a break from Volterra. The wedding would take place in an old castle in the Irish Country side. Then we would head to Esme Ilse, a wedding present from Carlisle and Esme. They only asked for us not to kill the locals, so we planned on bringing our own food supply.

The vampire community all came out to see the fierce Heidi tie herself down and finally conform. I laughed at the fact that I was referred to as the "fierce" Heidi. I was just a guard doing her job, so I was a little disconnected from others but getting married didn't mean I was getting soft.

"Alice, you poke me with one more bobby-pin and I will send you out that window." I was feminine but I did not enjoy the poking and prodding I had to endure during the preparations for my wedding. Bella sat in her dress laughing at my struggle. "Keep laughing and those golden eyes of yours will be peering through your posterior."

"Is she ready?" My father was long since dead so Marcus gave me away. He stood at the door, his hand out waiting for my gloved hands to grasp his. "You look rather beautiful."

"Trying to be a father?" He nodded. "You're doing fine."

The old Church in the Castle was magnificent. The light poured in through the stained glass windows, sending colors of lights through the room. The immortal guests sparkled as the colored sunlight hit their skin. Eyes were on me but mine were on Demetri. He had his hair pulled tightly back. He let me pick the color of his sash and tie. Teal looked rather good against his chalky olive skin.

The dress I picked out had a corset top with teal bead work along the top down the sides leading down the sides to form a train. There was light lace work on the bottom of the dress, Marjorie had the idea and it seemed to really fit the dress.

Marjorie was my maid of honor. I had asked her to leave her hair white for my wedding after seeing her try it on before she went to feed. The dress maker said "You have such perfectly beautiful friends." We went to a human to make the dress. Demetri wanted it to be a some what real wedding.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella were the other bridesmaids. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were the other groomsmen. Felix had the privilege to be the best man.

I reached the altar and Demetri's eyes had already locked with mine. Marcus pulled the veil from my view and Demetri's lips curled into a devilish grin, then I caught a glimpse of Edward's face contorted most likely from a naughty thought coming from Demetri's mind.

"What did you think that made Edward twist with disgust?"

"I thought about how even without the beams of light shining through those windows you still would sparkle with all the beauty of the world."

"Oh, that's not dirty at all."

"I know, it was probably someone else's thoughts of you naked."

"Are you sure you didn't have any dirty thoughts?"

"I have some --" The 'minister' cleared his throat as he began the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." I had a wedding band on my hand and Demetri hand donned his. As our lips met for our first kiss as husband and wife our friends cried out with happiness.


End file.
